List of car brands
This list of automobile manufacturers brands tries to show every car/automobile marque/brand ever used; some are manufacturing companies in their own right, and others are subsidiary companies or products of badge engineering. The list is sorted by continent and then country, but note that globalisation makes some of these distinctions of historical relevance only. Asia Europe North America Canada *Acadian (1961–1971) *Acme (1910–1911) *Allard (1999–present) *Amherst (1912) *Asüna (1992–1995) *Barrie (1919–1920) *Bell (1917–1918) *Bourassa (1926) *Bricklin (1974–1975) *Brintnell (1912) *Brock (1921) *Brockville (1911–1915) *Brooks (1923–1926) *Canadian (1921) *Canadian Motor (1900–1902) *Case (1907–1909) *Chatham (1907–1908) *Clinton (1911–1912) *Colonial (1922) *Comet (1907–1909) *Conquest Vehicle Incorporatedhttp://www.conquestvehicles.com/company.html (present) *Crow (1915–1918) *Danduran & Jennings (1895) *Dart (1914) *Davis (1924) *Detroit-Chatham (1911–1912) *Diamond Arrow (1909–1912) *Dominion (1911) *Dominion (1914) *Duplex (1907–1909) *Enterra (1987) *Fisher (1914–1915) *Forster (1920–1922) *Frontenac (1931–1933) *Frontenac (1959–1960) *Galt (1911–1912) *Galt (1913–1915) *Gareau (1910) *Gray-Dort (1915–1925) *Guy (1911) *Harding (1911–1912) *Jules 30 (1911–1912) *Kennedy (1909–1912) *Leroy (1899–1907) *Lethbridge (1908–1909) *Locus **Plethore *London Six (1922–1924) *Manic GT (1969–1971) *Marathon (1976–1981) *McKay (1911–1914) *McLaughlin (1908–1922) *McLaughlin Buick (1923–1942) *Menard (1908–1910) *Meteor (1949–1976) *Monarch (1946–1961) *Moose Jaw Standard (1916–1918) *National *Oxford (1913–1915) *Palm (1918–1919) *Peck (1913) *Publix (1947–1948) *Queen (1901–1903) *Regal (1914–1917) *Roberts Six (1921) *Royal Six (1921) *Russell (1905–1916) *Russell-Knight (1910–1915) *Sager (1910) *Sellew-Royce (1911) *Still (1899–1903) *Studebaker (1963–1966) *Timmis (1968–present) *Tudhope (1906–1913) *Tudpole *Two-in-One *Winnipeg (1921) *Wright (1929) *ZENN (2006–2010) Mexico *Cimex *Dina *FANASA (missing between the 60s and 70s) *Mastretta *VAM United States of America Oceania Australia *Alpha Sports *Amuza *Ascort (1958–1960) *Australian Kit Car (1995–present) *Australian Six (1919–1930) *Australis (1897–1907) *Birchfield (2003–present) *Blade Electric VehiclesBlade Electron an electric Getz *Bolwell (1963–present) *Bomac *Buchanan *Buckle (1955–1959) *Bullet (1996–present) *Bushranger *Caldwell Vale (1907–1913) *Canstel *CarbontechCarbontech (1999–present) *Cheetah Racing Cars *Chrysler *Classic Glass *Classic Revival (1989–present) *Cobra Craft *Daktari *Daytona (2002–present) *Deuce Customs (1979–present) *Devaux (2001–present) *DRB (1997–present) *E-VadeE-Vade Super Car *Elfin (1958–present) *Evans *Finch *Ford *G-Force (1986–present) *Giocattolo *Goggomobile (1958–1961) *Goy *Hartnett (1949–1955) *Holden (1948–present) *Homebush *Ilinga *Joss *Kaditcha *Kraftwerkz (2002–present) *Leyland (1973–1975) *Lightburn *Lloyd-Hartnett *Mitsubishi *Nasenbaer *Nota (1955–present) *Pellandini Cars *Pioneer Georgano, G.N. Cars: Early and Vintage, 1886-1930. (London: Grange-Universal, 1985). (1897–1898) *Piper *PRB *Purvis Eureka *Python (1981–present) *RCM *RMC *Roaring Forties (1997–present) *Robnell *Sharpbuilt *Shrike *Skelta (2004–present) *Southern Cross (1931–1935) *Statesman *White Pointer New Zealand *Ace Classic *Almac (1985–present) *Beattie (1997–present) *Blenheim (1915) *Chevron (1991–1997) *De Joux (1970) *Dennison (1900–1905) *Fraser (1988–present) *Heron (1983–1990) *Hulme (2005–present) *Leitch (1986–present) *Marlborough (1919–1922) *McRae (1990–present) *Microbond (1957) *Saker (1989–present) *Trekka (1966–1973) South America Argentina *Adelmo *AJR *Alcre *Anasagasti (1911–1915) *Andino (1967–1973) *Anadón (1995–present) *ASA (1985–present) *Autoar (1950–1962) *Bambi (1961) *Biscayne (1998–present) *Castano *Corvill *Crespi *de Carlo *Dinarg (1961–1962) *Dinfia *Di Tella (1959–1965) *DURA *Eniak (1984) *FAAS *F.A.Y.R. *Feresa *Gilda (1957) *Graciela (1957–1963) *Grosspal *Helguero *Hispano-Argentina (1940–1945) *Industrias Aeronáuticas y Mecánicas del Estado (IAME, Mechanical Aircraft Industries of the State) (1951–1979), not to be confused with Italian American Motor Engineering. *IES *Industrias Kaiser Argentina (IKA) (1956–1975) *Jefe (1956) *Justicialista (1953–1955) *JVA (1998–present) *Koller *Luján Hnos *Oliva *Norma Sport *RG Sport (1992–1997) *RYCSA *Strega *Teram *Winograd *Zunder (1960–1962) Brazil *Abais *Adamo GT *Agrale (1982–present) *Aldee *Almenara Buggy *Aurora 122-C *Americar *Amoritz GT *Avallone *Baby Buggy *Bianco *Brasinca (1964–present) *BRM Buggy (1969–present) *Bugre (1970–present) *Bugway (2001–present) *Caribe *CBT *Centaurus *Chamonix (1987–present) *Cobracar *Cross Lander *Dacon *Dardo (1981) *Democrata (1967) *Edra (1989–present) *EMIS (1981–present) *Emme *Engesa (1963–1993) *Envemo (1978-c.1994) *Equus Thundix *Fabral *Farus *Fibravan (1989–present) *FNM (1960–1963) *Fúria *Glaspac *Grancar *Gurgel (1966–1995) *Hofstetter turbo (1986–1989) *JPX *Kadron *Karmann Ghia *Kremer *Lassale *Lobini (2002–present) *Lorena GT *Madom *Malzoni *Matra *Mirage GT *Miura (1977-c.1987) *MP Lafer (1974-c.1990) *NBM-Nasser Brazil Motores *PAG (1988-c.1990) *Pretty *Puma (1967–1997) *Romi (1956) *Rossin *San Vito *Short GT *Santa Matilde (1977-c.1997) *SS Fiberglass *TAC (2004–present) *Tanger *Troller (1998–present) *Uirapuru (1966–1968) *Villa GT *Willys Interlagos *W.W. Trevis (1998–present) Uruguay *Dellepiane (1980) *El Terruno (1960) *Grumett (1960–1982) *Guitolar (1970–2004) Guitolar page *Hita (1964–1966) *Indio (1969–1977) *Industrias WARV (1966–1972) *Lima (1970–1980) *Mauser *Metalurgica Laguarda (1963) *Nordex (1962-) Nordex S.A. *Regusci (2002-) Motor a aire Comprimido *Suntrike (2000-) Suntrike by ModCycles.com *Super *Taller Danree y Silveira (1950–1960) References Sources #Georgano, Nick (Ed.). The Beaulieu Encyclopedia of the Automobile. Chicago: Fitzroy Dearborn, 2000. ISBN 1-57958-293-1 #Mazur, Eligiusz (Ed.). World of Cars 2006/2007: Worldwide Car Catalogue. Warsaw: Media Connection, 2006. ISSN 1734-2945 See also *Cyclecar *Lists of automobiles *List of automobile manufacturers *list of commercial vehicle manufacturers *List of countries by motor vehicle production *Motor vehicle production by manufacturer *List of countries by vehicles per capita *List of Formula One constructors *List of motorcycle manufacturers *List of tractor manufacturers *List of truck manufacturers Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers Category:Electric vehicles Category:Microcars Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers by country Category:Three-wheeled motor vehicles Category:Automobile-related lists Category:Lists of automobiles